


A, B, C.

by SilverMyfanwy



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Rome, Babies, Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Blind Character, Blood, Death, Drabbles, Dragon Training, Dragons, Fire, Fundraisers, Gen, Ice Cream, Ice carving, Peace, Texting, War, axes, naming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: An HTTYD drabble for every letter of the alphabet.A- Astrid (Axes)B- BloodC- Catapults (Centurions, Catapults and Cookies)D- DragoE- Eret (Son of Eret)F- FishlegsG- GobberH- HiccupI- IceJ- JumpingK- KilimanjaroL- LooseM- MeatlugN- Night Fury (GET DOWN!)O- ObviousP- PeaceQ- QuestionsR- RuffS- ScauldyT- TuffnutU- U rockV- VienettaW- Whispering DeathX- X formationY- You're jokingZ- Zippleback





	1. A- Astrid (Axes)

Her first axe was tiny, because though it may have been tradition to give babies weaponry, Vikings weren't stupid enough to give them full size ones.

Her second axe was a gift at age five.

Her third axe saw her through dragon training.

Her fourth axe saw wars.

The fifth spat fire, because she was getting really jealous of Hiccup's fire sword and wanted her own version.


	2. B- Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: DESCRIPTIONS OF GORE, BLOOD, CORPSES AND WOUNDS IN GRAPHIC DETAIL.

Some nights, the streets ran with blood.

It spilled out of carcasses, oozed out of wounds, dripped off swords. It shone in firelight from gashes scabbing on peoples' knuckles. It turned black when it dried in stomach wounds, stayed sticky on scratches and grazes. It rained out of the bellies, wings and jaws of dragons flying away to their dying place or to lick their wounds in a nest. The sea turned red with the blood of Vikings and dragons who had fallen in. It dried on sails and ship decks and roofs. It stained the sky as the sun came up.

It stared down all as a constant reminder that all bled, all died, and all fought in this unholy war of beast against human.


	3. C- Catapults (Catapults, Centurions and Cookies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fishlegs ropes the modern-day gang into helping out at a Roman army camp re-enactment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A much less dark one, because the last one was bloody as a battlefield.  
> Literally, because it was blood on a battlefield

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Ruffnut grumbled, tugging at her armour.

"Team building." Fishlegs said flatly. "Also, the organiser said that if I brought five people to act, I could be centurion next year."

Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut all rolled their eyes.

"It's not that bad!" Fishlegs protested. "You get cookies at the end of the day!"

Astrid and Snotlout perked up.

"You didn't tell us that!" Tuffnut sulked. "We want to fire the catapult instead!"

From the other side of the camp, they heard a shout going up. "Catapult coming through!"

The twins' eyes brightened and they ran off in the direction of the shouting.

"Why, oh why, did you have to pick a re-enactment the twins could cause so much trouble in?" Hiccup groaned and Fishlegs pulled an apologetic face as Hiccup and Astrid raced after the twins to try and stop them.

As it turned out, Snotlout was brilliant at drills, Fishlegs was good at cooking, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were exceptional at sparring (unsurprisingly), Astrid was a perfect commanding officer and Hiccup was very, very good at weaponry management.

A the end of the day, while all the actors were eating cookies, Ruff and Tuff snuck off to play with the catapult. No one noticed until a nearby field caught fire after the twins had fired a flaming missile at it.


	4. D- Drago

"What shall we name him?" a woman with long black hair gazed down at her peacefully sleeping baby.

"Drago."

-

"Who are you?" the head of the Thing peered down at the newcomer from his throne.

"Drago Bludvist, dragon whisperer."

-

"Who's your boss?" Hiccup asked Eret.

Eret winced. "Well, it's not really for me to-"

Toothless bared his teeth.

Eret sighed. "Fine. My boss is Drago. Drago Bludvist."

-

"How did he die?" the Bog Burglar asked Tuffnut at Stoick's funeral on Berk.

"Drago."

 


	5. E- Eret (Son of Eret)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another naming one. There are going to be quite a lot of these, methinks.

"Mummy," Eret whined, pulling on his mother's dress. "Why have all the other kids got really long names and I haven't?"

"Because you're Eret. That's what your father and I named you."

"What's your name?"

"Elaga Leifson."

"Can I have a longer name?"

"If you want."

"What can my name be?"

"Eret son of Eret?"

"That's four whole words!" Eret realised in amazement. "That will be my name now. Thank you!"


	6. F- Fishlegs

"Fishlegs! Stop eating your brother's dinner!"

"Fishlegs! Give me the shield!"

"Fishlegs, what dragon is this?"

"Fishlegs, is this dangerous?"


	7. G- Gobber

"Heads up!" GObber laughed as Grump knocked a line of dragon trappers over. "Less like Gobber, more like Clobber!"


	8. H- HIccup

"What shall we call him?" he smiled down at his son. "I don't think we can call him Vast."

She laughed. "He's so tiny."

"He looks like a runt."

"He's not a runt!"

"Alright. Sorry."

"Tiny?"

"We can't call him Tiny."

"Hiccup."

"What?

"Call him Hiccup."

And Hiccup smiled.


	9. I- Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are up to mischief!

Ruff and Tuff were walking casually down the road with ice axes over their shoulders.

It was the middle of summer.

"Where are you going?" Fishlegs asked.

"To get ice." the twins choroused.

"Where will you find ice?"

"The ice caves."

"The  _what_ _?"_

Ruff and Tuff sighed. "The ice caves. Where there are caves of ice."

"Why?"

"We want to build a house out of ice." Tuff said, and they carried on their way.

Much to Fishlegs' shock, they did.

It lasted two hours. 


	10. J- Jumping

"Astrid!" Ruffnut stuck her head around the stable door. 

"Yeah?"

"Fishlegs said to tell you that he keeps on jumping off Toothless' back in mid-air and letting Toothless catch him."

"You're joking."

"Nope."

"If he breaks his neck I will kill him." Astrid picked up her axe and headed out of the stable. "HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD!"


	11. K- Kilimanjaro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU!

"What shall we do for the fundraiser?" Astrid asked.

"Whatever you want."

"Climb Kilimanjaro."

"Okay."

"Did you actually hear what I just said?"

"Cake making."

"No. I said  _climb Kilimanjaro_."

"Okay."

"Are you ill?"

Turns out, he was. 


	12. L- Loose

"Hiccup!" Stoick came thundering into the academy. "There is a Nadder on the loose and it is causing chaos in the village, I need you to come and catch it!"

"Is there a saddle on it?" Hiccup interrupted the lesson.

"Yes."

"Is there a girl on the saddle?"

"Yes..."

"I think it's just Astrid testing the emergency plan out."

"Oh."

"So you should be back in the village helping."

"Oh."

"Okay?"

"Okay." and Stoick went thundering back out of the academy.


	13. M- Meatlug

Fishlegs was struggling to come up with a name for his Gronkle.

"She looks like a meatloaf." his little sister said, pronouncing it 'meatlug' instead.

Fishlegs couldn't think of anything better, so it stuck.


	14. N- Night Fury (Get Down!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The naming of the Night Fury.

Ark stared at the remains of the watchtower. "We need a name for that dragon."

"We can't keep calling it 'it'." Loki agreed.

"It's a fury of the night." Hamface, who wanted to be a bard, said.

"Night Fury."

"It fits."

"It's coming back! GET DOWN!"


	15. O- Obvious

"There's a Changewing over there." Helga pointed to a tree.

"But you're blind!" her mother challenged.

"I know, but I remember what Changewings look like and there's one over there! It's obvious!"

Suddenly her mother could see the Changewing too, as it moved and then blended in with the grass. "You're right."

And that was the day Helga started her career as a Changewing expert.


	16. P- Peace

"What do you want Valka?" Stoick shook her off his sleeve.

"Peace!" she shouted over the dragon attack. "Peace! That's all I want!"

"There will never be peace until we destroy the dragons!" and Stoick pushed her back and charged into the fray as Valka lay weeping on the steps of someone's house.


	17. Q- Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the life of a teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hiccup.

"Any questions?" Hiccup looked around at his class.

"How old is the sea?"

Hiccup scowled. "Any questions?"

"How do you mulch tomatoes?"

"End of the lesson!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sea is very old and tomatoes can be mulched by placing grass clippings around the stems, in case anyone's interested.  
> :)


	18. R- Ruff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words are spelled that way on purpose. I can spell.  
> To prove it: rough, tough, what's, for.   
> :)

"What shall we call them?"

"Well, he's got a tuff head and she's got a ruff one."

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut."

"Simple, easy, stylish. Wa's fuh dinner?"


	19. S- Scauldy

"Hiccup, there's a crazy Scauldron at the docks! Come and calm it down!"

Hiccup raced down to the docks only to find Ruff stroking the Scauldron's head. "Oh it's fine. It's just Scauldy."

"What do you mean it's fine?"

But Hiccup had already left for the forge.


	20. T- Tuffnut

"Tuffnut, put that down!"

"Tuffnut, stop that!"

"Tuffnut, leave those sharks alone!"

"Tuffnut get back here so I can boil your teeth!"


	21. U- U rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern! AU Hiccstrid texting.

H: Open the door.

A: WHy. I'm busy.

H: I bought u hot choc+popcorn+the internet is back so netflix

A: U rock


	22. V- Vienetta

"I've got a new product you might want to try." Johann told Hiccup. "It's called Vienetta."

Hiccup tried a mouthful. "That's disgusting! It's too cold to eat cold things!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who doesn't know, Vienetta is an ice cream thing. Try googling it.


	23. W- Whispering Death

"Who called these things Whispering Death? They're really loud deaths!"

As if to prove a point, a Whispering Death roared.

"Can't we call them very loud death with pointy teeth and sinkhole inducing tunnel digging?"

"Nah, that's too long for an obituary."

"True."


	24. X- X formation

"Today we will be learning the X formation." Hiccup announced. "Fishlegs will be in the middle, twins and Snotlout below him and Astrid and I above. Everyone understand?"

"I don't know what algebra is." Snotlout said flatly.

"It's not algebra, it's flying!"


	25. Y- You're joking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more after this!

"Hiccup, Toothless has just sneezed and set the forge on fire!" Astrid called out.

"You're joking."

"No. I'm not."

Hiccup looked out of his window. "Oh. You aren't."


	26. Z- Zippleback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final one!

"Why are Zipplebacks called Zipplebacks?"

"I don't now."

"What's a Zipple?"

"No idea."

"I'll check the book of dragons."

"What does it say?"

"That no one knows what a Zipple is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!  
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read, left comments and kudos. It means the world.  
> In the next few months I am hoping to start a multi-chap HTTYD fic and if anyone's interested, subscribe to me so you can see when it goes up.  
> THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!


End file.
